The present invention relates to a toaster, in particular of the type having a lateral door for the loading and unloading of bread.
Traditional toasters typically include a housing containing at least one toasting chamber for toasting bread. Introduction of bread into the toaster is accomplished via openings, or slots, at the top of the housing. A bread supporting carriage is then actuated to lower the bread into the toasting chamber. At the end of the toasting cycle, a return spring lifts the bread supporting carriage, and thus the bread. However, this lifting may be insufficient for some bread shapes or sizes that offer gripping areas that are too small for grasping without the risk of burnt fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,535 describes a toaster allowing loading and unloading of bread via the side of the toaster. The toasting chamber has openings via which bread is introduced. Given the particular semicircular form of the toaster, the openings are curved in a vertical plane. The bread supporting carriage is mounted to pivot relative to the body of the toaster. In the toasting position, the carriage pivot point is located at the top and right of the bottom of the carriage. A disadvantage of this solution is that the carriage handle is very close to the heating elements, which poses a risk to the user.
The toaster disclosed in U.S. Pat. Pub 2009/0071347 resembles a mini-oven. Indeed, the toaster has a side door that can pivot. The housing of the toaster does not have any other opening. For toasting, bread is placed on the door in a centering system for the bread formed by a rigid metal wire structure. A contactor allows the start of bread toasting after closing the door. Bread is not visible during the toasting operation. Access to the bread after toasting requires complete opening of the door, which increase the space that must be available for the toaster.